Recueil de contes à la sauce ninja
by Shintako
Summary: Série d'oneshot inspiré de conte de fées. Please reviews. histoire numéro 3 ajoutée : l'hermite pervers.
1. Les trois renards

_**Note auteur : Ce qui suit est une série d'one-shots librement inspiré de contes populaires mis à la sauce Naruto. L'idée m'est venue après avoir lu les fics de Nelja. **_

**Les trois renards**

Il était une fois, un ninja qui avait un fils nommé Naruto. En mourant, il ne lui laissa que trois grenouilles. Ce qui n'était pas très utile pour la soif d'aventure qui habitait le garçon mais comme les grenouilles ne demandaient pas beaucoup de soin, il s'en contenta. Naruto partit donc sur les routes pour approfondir ses techniques accompagné de ses trois batraciens.

Un jour qu'il était entré dans un restaurant pour manger son bol de ramen quotidien, un homme s'assit à côté de lui, accompagné de trois renards.

"Faisons un échange." Dit l'homme aux cheveux couleur d'or. "Tes grenouilles contre mes renards."

"Qu'est-ce que je ferais de vos renards ?" Répondit Naruto qui en rigola tellement qu'il faillit s'étouffer avec ses ramens. "Ces bestioles, il faut les nourrir, tandis que les grenouilles se débrouillent tout seuls !"

"Mes renards..." Répliqua l'inconnu. "...en plus d'être des réserves importantes de chakkra, te seront très utile. Le plus petit s'appelle itadakimasu (bon appétit), le deuxième korosu (massacrer) et le plus gros gaïjuunaigô (gant de fer)."

Les négociations furent serrées mais Naruto accepta lorsque l'inconnu ajouta un bol de nouille gratuit à l'échange.

Cinq minutes plus tard, comme le garçon avait faim, il cria : "Itadakimasu."

Aussitôt le plus petit des renards partit en courant et revint avec un panier plein de provisions alléchantes. Quand il fut rassasié, le garçon se remit en route.

"Ces renards ne sont pas aussi inutile que cela, finalement." Dit-il en se massant le ventre et en se léchant les babines.

Plus loin, il rencontra une jeune fille escorter de son garde personnel. A ses riches habits et ses yeux couleur lait, Naruto reconnut un membre du clan Hyûga, une famille noble du village. Naruto prit directement en grippe le garde au longs cheveux possédant des yeux identiques à ceux de la jeune fille; Car la jeune noble pleurait et il ne faisait rien pour la consoler.

Serrant les poings pour ne pas engueuler le garde, Naruto interpella le duo.

"Hé, le garde." Cria-t-il en serrant les dents. "Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?"

"Ah, manant." Répondit le garde Neiji avec un ton méprisant. "C'est un grand malheur. Un serpent nommé Orochimaru s'est installé dans le pays et exige chaque année une personne en sacrifice. Cette année, le sort est tombé sur l'aîné des Hyûga, la princesse Hinata." Expliqua-t-il sans l'ombre d'une tristesse ce qui énerva encore plus Naruto.

Hinata et Neiji se remirent en route et Naruto les suivit. Ils arrivèrent en vue d'une montagne noire et désolée, à l'aspect sinistre. Au pied de la montagne, le garde se mit en retrait pour laisser Hinata avancer. Celle-ci, pâle de peur, dut continuer seule.

Soudain, un énorme serpent effrayant surgit de derrière des rochers escarpés. Il avait les yeux jaunes, des crocs rempli de venin, un énorme corps écailleux.

"Voilà le sacrifice, il me permettra de prendre forme humaine pendant une année." Siffla le serpent.

Au moment où il allait se ruer sur sa victime, Naruto cria :

"Korosu!"

Le renard se jeta sur le serpent avec tant de férocité qu'il le mit en morceaux et le tua. Le renard le dévora entièrement, à l'exception des crocs, que Naruto glissa dans un rouleau de jutsu.

La princesse remercia son sauveur et lui dit en rougissant et en chipotant à ses doigts :

"Accompagnez-moi chez mon père, il vous donnera une riche récompense."

"Je veux d'abord voir le monde." Répondit Naruto. "Je reviendrais dans trois ans."

Il s'en alla de son côté, et Hinata alla rejoindre Neiji. Mais, sur le chemin du retour, le garde personnel de la princesse longea un ravin et coinça Hinata de sorte qu'elle se trouve entre lui et le ravin, prise au piège. Il dit à la princesse:

"Votre sauveur est parti. Vous allez dire à votre père que c'est moi qui ai tué Orochimaru. Si vous ne me jurez pas de le faire, je vous jette au fond de ce ravin. Tout le monde pensera que vous avez été dévorée par le serpent."

Hinata jura de ne révéler le secret à personne, et le garde la ramena à la demeure de son clan.

En réalité, le chef du clan aurait aimé qu'Hinata périsse, ainsi sa sœur cadette deviendrait l'héritière des Hyûga. Toutefois, il se devait de donner une récompense à Neiji.

"Tu as sauvé ma fille et délivré Konoha du serpent. En récompense, je te donne ma fille pour épouse. Le mariage sera célébré dans une année."

Hinata était bien malheureuse, mais elle n'osait pas trahir sa parole. Quand l'année se fut écoulée, elle demanda que le mariage fût repoussé encore d'une année. Et quand la deuxième année se fut écoulée, elle demande encore un délai d'une année.

Enfin, au bout de la troisième année, le chef du clan estima que l'on avait assez attendu, et le jour du mariage fut fixé, à la grande joie de tout le peuple. Tous croyaient qu'ainsi les deux groupes du clan Hyûga allaient être réunis alors que le chef du clan voulait juste que par ce mariage, Hinata soit traînée dans la boue et retirée de son rang d'héritière. Un plan identique de vengeance motivait Neiji aussi la princesse n'était pas prête à avoir une vie heureuse si le mariage se faisait.

Heureusement, ce jour-là, Naruto suivit de ses trois renards revint à Konoha. Lorsqu'il vit les gens qui s'affairaient comme pour une grande fête, il demanda :

"Pourquoi tout le monde s'agite ainsi ?"

"La princesse Hinata va épouser celui qui l'a sauvée du serpent !" Répondit un marchand.

"Mais c'est un imposteur ! C'est moi qui ai tué Orochimaru." S'écria Naruto outré.

Mais personne ne le crut, et les ninjas de niveau supérieur l'arrêtèrent et le jetèrent en prison.

Alors le garçon appela depuis son cachot :

"Gaïjuunaigô !"

Aussitôt le grand renard se montra derrière la fenêtre et brisa les barreaux de fer. Le garçon se glissa hors de la prison et cria :

"Itadakimasu."

Le chef de clan était à table dans la salle de sa demeure, quand il vit entrer un renard, qui s'approcha de la princesse et lui lécha la main. Celle-ci poussa un cri de joie : elle avait reconnu le renard de son ami. Alors elle se pencha vers son père et lui révéla son secret. Aussitôt le chef de clan ordonna qu'on lui amène Naruto.

Le garçon montra les crocs du serpent comme preuve que c'était bien lui qui avait tué le monstre, et c'est lui qui épousa l'héritière des Hyûga.

Quant au méchant garde Neiji, il fut jeté dans un cachot.

Fin.


	2. l'Uchiwa et le serpent

**L'Uchiwa et le serpent**

Il était une fois un jeune garçon nommé Sasuke qui était le descendant d'une grande famille : les Uchiwa. Il menait ses entraînements, non loin de son village, dans une forêt isolée. On aurait dit que Sasuke avait choisi cet endroit comme son lieu de prédilection.

A peine levé, il se hâtait vers la forêt, poussé par une nostalgie inexplicable.

L'endroit en lui-même était très simple et n'avait rien de particulier : non loin du lieu d'entraînement, une source murmurante sortait de sous un rocher, à l'ombre des arbres.

Le garçon se sentait heureux quand il s'entraînait à grimper à ces arbres en malaxant du chakkra et qu'il buvait pour se rafraîchir de l'eau de source. Souvent, il lui semblait entendre un chant mystérieux et des soupirs. Alors, il s'arrêtait et tendait l'oreille mais comme le silence lui répondait, il se remettait à l'ouvrage.

A cet endroit, il avait vraiment l'impression que tous ses efforts seraient récompensés et que son entraînement le rendra assez puissant pour venger les siens.

Dès que le soir tombait et qu'il quittait la forêt pour s'en retourner chez lui, il était de nouveau envahi par l'inexplicable nostalgie.

Il ne se mêlait pas à la troupe joyeuse des enfants de son âge et préférait se promener seul, tristement. Mais dès que le jour se levait, sa bonne humeur revenait et il courait à son entraînement.

Les rares fois où il s'accordait une pause, il lui arrivait de jouer de la flûte. Lorsqu'il jouait de cet instrument, un serpent d'une blancheur argentée sortait du creux d'un arbre et s'enroulait sans crainte à ses pieds. Si Sasuke reprenait son entraînement après cela, le serpent l'observait puis il se dressait pour fixer le garçon dans les yeux avant de disparaître à nouveau dans l'arbre creux.

Chaque fois le garçon se sentait en joie et en même temps rempli d'une indicible mélancolie.

Un jour qui semblait comme les autres, Sasuke, entraîné par son inexplicable nostalgie, se rendit dans la forêt. Il s'assit et écouta le bruissement des feuillages et les mystérieux murmures. Tout à coup, un nuage de fumée lui brouilla la vision, et son cœur se serra d'angoisse: devant lui se dressait un adulte au longs cheveux noirs avec le teint blafatre. Ses yeux étaient aussi hypnotisant que ceux d'un reptile.

"N'aie pas peur et écoute ce que j'ai à te proposer." Dit la mystérieuse personne. "Je suis Orochimaru, j'étais autrefois un des plus grand guerrier de ton village mais on m'a chassé. Le combat opposant l'Hokage m'a tellement affaiblit que je dois rester un serpent pour pouvoir survivre. Je t'ai souvent observé, et l'espoir m'est venu que tu pourrais me délivrer, car tu abrites en ton cœur un désir de puissance. J'ai rassemblé assez de force pour reprendre mon apparence et te parler aujourd'hui. Si tu m'aides, je partagerais ma force avec toi."

Sasuke tremblait de joie devant l'énonciation de la puissance. Oui c'est ce qu'il désirait plus que tout.

"Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !"

"Reviens demain à la même heure." Ordonna Orochimaru. "Je t'apparaîtrais sous la forme du serpent blanc, je m'enroulerais autour de toi et je t'imposerais une morsure à ta nuque. Alors ne t'effraie pas et supporte la douleur, sinon je resterais ainsi et toi tu périras de ma morsure."

Le lendemain, Sasuke, le cœur battant, se hâta vers l'endroit du rendez-vous. Aurait-il le courage et la force de supporter la morsure du serpent ? Dès qu'il fut arrivé, le serpent blanc sortit de son arbre creux, rampa vers le jeune homme, s'enroula autour de lui et dressa sa tête. Sans bouger, Sasuke endura la morsure. Il avait alors l'impression d'être foudroyé, tout trembla autour de lui, sa vision devient floue et il tomba évanoui.

Quand il se réveilla, il se sentait une toute autre personne, tant il était devenu fort. Il était couché sur de moelleux coussins de soie dans une chambre merveilleusement décorée. Orochimaru était en face de lui sous sa forme humaine d'origine.

"Tu es au village d'Oto, ceci mon domaine." L'informa le serpent. "Sois remercié pour l'aide que tu vas m'apporter. En récompense reçoit ma force par la marque maudite que j'ai imposée par ma morsure."

Sasuke fut heureux de sentir sa vengeance à porter de main. Aussi ne fit-il pas attention à l'étrange sourire qu'avait le serpent.

Il s'en alla et une semaine plus tard, sa vengeance était accomplie grâce à la force de la marque. Il était comblé, et toute la nostalgie de son cœur était dissipée.

Mais au lieu de retourner à Oto, il rentra à son village. Une grande fête eut lieu pour son retour et Sasuke s'enivra de l'ambiance. Alors qu'il était chez lui, il découvrit avec horreurs un serpent sur son lit.

"Tu t'es bien amusé ?" Demanda Orochimaru. Mais il continua sans laisser le temps à Sasuke de répondre. "J'ai rempli ma part du marché maintenant par cette marque, ton corps sera mieux et j'aurais de nouveau apparence humaine et toute ma puissance."

Le serpent se dressa et se jeta sur le jeune Uchiwa.

Les jours passèrent et Sasuke semblait introuvable. Au village, les gens s'inquiétèrent de sa disparition, on le chercha partout, même dans la forêt isolée où il avait l'habitude d'aller. Mais on n'y trouva ni serpent ni jeune garçon et depuis lors on ne les a jamais revus.

Fin.


	3. L'hermite pervers

_Réponses aux reviews : Merci d'avoir lu les deux premiers contes. Kyaaa un commentaire de Nelja ! Pour le deuxième conte en fait j'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus, je dirais que j'en ai changé la moitié mais c'est surtout des petits détails par-ci par-là._

**L'Hermite pervers**

Il était une fois, un seigneur qui avait une fille très belle nommée Tsunade. Les dieux avaient donné à cette princesse une force aussi éclatante que sa beauté qui ne semblait jamais se faner.

Malheureusement, elle avait comme défaut d'être atteinte par le démon du jeu. Aussi, Tsunade, pour se distraire, avait pour habitude d'aller jusqu'au village pour jouer aux dés. Elle portait son collier fétiche qui était censé lui attiré la chance.

La chance était rarement au rendez-vous toutefois elle n'en blâmait jamais le collier mais plutôt son adversaire qu'elle accusait de tricher. Et la journée se terminait les trois-quarts du temps en bagarre.

Un jour, à force de chipoter à son collier, la corde qui retenait le pendentif céda et tomba par terre, puis il roula sur le balcon où Tsunade s'était installée pour finalement tomber dans la rue.

Aussitôt, elle se pencha pour voir où son bijou était tombé mais la foule était tel en bas qu'elle ne put rien voir. Elle en fut très triste et but du saké d'un air morose pour essayer de se consoler.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix masculine qui semblait venir de la rue et qui lui disait :

"Pouah, je sens les relents de saké jusqu'ici. Qu'as-tu donc pour vouloir t'enivrer jolie princesse ? Dis-le-moi."

Tsunade, qui commençait à être ivre, fut surprise par cette voix qu'elle crut sortie de nullepart, elle déposa son verre qui était encore rempli d'alcool. Ensuite elle se pencha à nouveau pour voir qui parlait et elle vit un homme d'un âge passablement avancé, habillé d'une manière plus que douteuse.

"J'ai pas de sous à te donner, mendiant." Dit-elle tout d'abord, les joues rougies par l'alcool.

"Je ne suis pas un mendiant mais un Hermite." Se fâcha Jiraya. "Et tu as tord de le prendre comme çà, je pourrais t'aider grâce à mon extraordinaire expérience." Se vanta l'hermite.

Tsunade avait un doute mais elle lui raconta tout de même la perte de son collier.

Après l'avoir écouté avec une mine faussement sérieuse, Jiraya déclara :

"Console-toi, je vais te rapporter ton pendentif. Mais que me donneras-tu en échange ?"

"Oh, tous ce que tu voudras." Répondit la princesse qui ne croyait pas Jiraya capable de retrouver ce qu'elle avait perdu.

A cette phrase, l'Hermite bava légèrement. "Tous ce que je voudrai ?"

Jiraya demanda des choses qu'il n'est pas bon de citer dans un conte pour enfant. Tsunade lui envoya une table sur la tête de colère.

"Tout sauf çà !" S'énerva-t-elle.

L'Hermite, une fois remit de ses blessures, refit une proposition plus sage. "D'accord. Si tu promets que je pourrais m'entraîner avec toi, m'asseoir à ta table et dormir à tes côtés..." Comme il voyait Tsunade chercher un nouveau projectile à lui lancer à la figure, il précisa aussitôt d'une voix paniquée. "... sans te toucher une seule fois bien sûr. Si tu me promets tout cela, je vais aussitôt te rapporter ton collier."

"Oui, oui. Je te le promets."

Jiraya fouilla la rue, il lança le pendentif à la princesse, qui s'empressa de regagner sa demeure, folle de joie.

Le lendemain, alors que la princesse soignait sa gueule de bois, un bruit se fit entendre derrière la porte et une voix dit:

"Belle princesse, ouvre-moi ! Souviens-toi de ta promesse: L'heure du dîner approcher et je veux m'asseoir à ta table."

"Va-t'en, Hermite pervers." Marmonna Tsunade qui avait encore mal à la tête. "Tu es vieux et tu n'es qu'un obsédé, comment pourrais-tu remplir la promesse sans arrière pensée ?"

"Quoi ! Mais tu as le même âge que moi !" S'emporta l'hermite.

La discussion s'envenima de plus en plus, au point d'attirer le seigneur qui demanda des explications.

"Que fait ce paysan à notre porte ?" Demanda le Seigneur en ignora la plainte de Jiraya suite à cette remarque.

Et Tsunade expliqua au seigneur ce que l'Hermite avait fait pour elle et la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

"Ma fille," Dit le seigneur. "Tu dois tenir ta promesse. Va ouvrir la porte !"

Et Jiraya entra en sautillant de joie, lorsque la table fut préparée, il se jeta dessus comme un affamé. Il se mit à manger comme un ogre le contenu de l'assiette en argent et à boire bruyamment dans son verre de cristal.

Dégoûtée, Tsunade détourna les yeux et ne put avaler la moindre miette.

Rassasié, l'Hermite demanda alors à la princesse de l'emmener dans sa chambre, afin qu'il puisse se reposer dans son lit.

Il reçut tout d'abord un magistral coup de poing qui l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Tsunade ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût à la pensée d'avoir dans son lit un Hermite aussi pervers.

Elle voulut chasser Jiraya à grand coup de pied dans le bas du dos mais le seigneur se fâcha :

"Comment peux-tu ainsi repousser celui qui t'a aidée quand tu en avais besoin ? Tu en as fait la promesse. Tu dois tenir ta parole !"

Tsunade agrippa le poignet de Jiraya en faisant la grimace et l'emmena dans sa chambre, où elle le poussa dans le coin le plus sombre.

"Je ne peux dormir par terre." Se plaignit Jiraya. "Prends-moi dans ton lit. Je t'ai promis de ne pas te toucher."

Tsunade doutait sérieusement que l'Hermite tienne sa promesse. "Si tu ne tiens pas parole, je t'envoi dans les étoiles d'un coup de pouce." Avertit-elle en brandissant le poing.

Jiraya s'assit donc sur le lit en réfléchissant. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il allait conquérir le cœur de la princesse. Fort heureusement, il se rappela d'une technique que lui avait apprise son dernier disciple.

Il fit un signe étrange avec ses mains et un nuage de fumée l'engloba.

Sexy Meta.

Et l'Hermite pervers se transforma en un beau jeune homme semblant fragile et raffiné.

"Tout à fait mon type d'homme !" S'écria Tsunade, une fois la surprise passée.

"Belle princesse." Dit le Jiraya transformé. "Un ennemi m'avait scellé sous l'apparence d'un vieil Hermite jusqu'à ce que la fille d'un riche et puissant seigneur m'accepte dans son lit, et tu l'as fait !"

Tsunade eut la puce à l'oreille par ce mensonge impossible à croire mais la transformation était si belle qu'elle attendit un peu.

Jiraya croyait la partie gagnée et fit donc une grave erreur.

"Maintenant que tu m'as délivré, promettons-nous un amour éternel et marions-nous dès demaiinnnnn !" S'écrit-il en se jetant dans les bras de Tsunade.

Avant qu'il n'ait atteint son objectif, Tsunade lui décocha un uppercut du tonnerre qui le propulsa vers l'extérieur.

"Mignon mais tu restes toujours un sale pervers." Dit-elle en serrant le poing.

Le choc fit reprendre sa vraie apparence à Jiraya. L'Hermite réalisa que courtiser une femme capable de le tuer avec un coup de poing n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

"J'abandonne, je vais trouver une autre princesse à draguer." Dit-il en titubant vers la sortie du domaine.

Malheureusement, Tsunade l'y attendait. "Oh non, ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte." Dit-elle menaçante.

Comme punition, Jiraya du rester en sexymeta pendant une semaine tout en tiers. Au fur et à mesure, ils se découvrent des points communs.

Même si Jiraya restait toujours un pervers et que Tsunade le martyrisait toujours de coups, ils vécurent plus ou moins heureux.

Fin.


End file.
